They're back!
by goodgirl21
Summary: Runo and Alice are coming back for the summer what will happen? DanxRuno ShunxAlice
1. Chapter 1

**They're Back?**

**(Dan's point of view)**

Everything about today was gloomy. Partly because it was raining outside. "Daniel have you cleaned your room yet?" my mother called upstairs "Yes." I called as I walked down the stairs. "I'm going out to Julie café, and staying over at Jake's!" With that I grabbed my black jacket ran out of my house grabbed my bike and rode to Julie's café.

I should tell you who I am if you already haven't figured out yet. I'm Daniel Kusso 'Dan' for short. I am 16 years old and I'm a battle brawler also the leader.

I have Brown hair and red eyes. I'm a Pyrus element brawler. My Bakugan is Dragoniod 'Drago' for short. Anyways I arrived at Julie's house within 5 minutes. I walked in and saw her "Runo!" I called to her.

She looked up and smiled "Dan!" She said more liked yelled. She lunged for me I caught her waist and spun by her around.

Runo Rhodes is Julie step-sister. Also my best friend since I was 3 years old. Not to mention my Girlfriend. Since I was 13 years old. She's a battle brawler to. She is 16 years old also, but I'm 3 months older.

She has light blue hair and crystal blue eyes. She has a haos element brawler. Her Bakugan is Tiggera.

"What are doing here?" I asked her.

**(Alice's Point of view)**

"Don't you have to go away on some vacation Murcho?" I asked in to my cell phone. Murcho was asking me if I would like to come visit the brawlers. "No Alice my parents canceled." He said. "Okay if it's not to much trouble." I said. "Of course not! I'll send the jet tomorrow. Bye Alice!" He said the hung up. I went to bed it was nine o'clock in Russia.

**(In Alice's Dream)**

"Ability activate Darkus Day!" I yelled at the person who I was battling. My G-Power went up by two-hundred.

Masquerade Power level:1,000

Opponent Power level:800

"Ability activate Piercing Light!" My opponent yelled back. My power life gage dropped to zero, and I went to the doom dimension.

**(Out Of Alice's Dream)**

I woke up with a jolt. I looked at the clock it said three a.m. I decided to call the one person who wouldn't get mad at me calling at this time my boyfriend: shun. As I dallied his number tears strung in my eyes.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" His voice was tired, but calm. "Shun." I stammered as more tears filled my eyes. "What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern**.**

**(Runo's Point of view) **

"Runo!" I heard some one call my name. I looked up and saw Dan. "Dan!" I yelled and lunged for him. He caught me by my waist and spun me around. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "I'm visiting!" I replied with excitement in my voice.

"You look great!" Dan told me. Right now I was wearing gray skinny jeans with a dark yellow belt and a purple and dark blue stripped shirt and black converses. "Thanks!" I replied while blushing. "You know it's not perfect yet." He said with a grin. Then he pulled out his

necklace that had a D on it.

"Runo will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yes Dan, I would love to be your girlfriend again!" I said with my signature smile.

Then he kissed me with great passion. When we pulled away I noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a light red shirt with a black jacket, blue faded jeans, with a red belt and white tennis shoes. I had to admit he looked hot.

**That's all I got**

**Hope you like the first chapter it might be awhile before I update !**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Shun's point of view)**

My phone rang at three a.m. I searched for my phone on my nightstand. I found it and looked at the caller I.D.

**Alice?**

I opened it.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked tiredly. "Shun." She said with a voice that could just make your heart shatter.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

I just can't help it with Alice. She brings out the soft side in me.

We started dating after Dan, Murcho, and I got back from New Vestrioa.

I'm also very protective of her. I don't know why though, but I guess if I had to give a reason it would have to be because I know what happen to her.

She told about her dream.

"I just can't help, but imagine that mite actually happen." She said and my heart just broke.

"Shhh, Alice that will never happen." I said trying to sooth her.

Finally I got her back to sleep.

Then I made another call.

"Hey, Murcho I need a favor."

"Sure, What is it?" He asked.

"Your jet taking me to Moscow." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Murcho's point of view)<strong>

I woke up to my phone ringing four a.m.

I opened it.

"Hey, Murcho I need a favor." Shun voice came though the receiver.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked tiredly.

"Your jet taking me to Moscow." He said simply.

"It's going tomorrow." I said my eyes starting to droop.

I started telling him about how it's going to pick up Alice. Getting sleepier by the minute.

"Can it pick me up, before it goes to Moscow." He asked.

"Yeah." I said falling asleep with him on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about it being so short. <strong>

**Again it may be awhile before I update.**

**It will be longer next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Julie's point of view)**

I walked out from the kitchen just in time to see Dan and Runo kiss.

"Well it's about time." I said to myself as I started wiping down the tables of the café.

They heard me though because as I said that they pulled back from the already heated make out session abruptly blushing beat red.

"Good to see you two are getting reacquainted with each other." I giggled.

"We weren't- I wasn't-" The choused together, still blushing.

Which made me giggle even more and shake my head.

**Some things never change.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice's point of view)<strong>

"Phone check, Ipod check, suitcases check." I muttered to myself checking to see if I got everything.

I then started on the household chores. I didn't like leaving my grandfather alone, even if it's for the brawlers. Once those were settled I laid down to take a short nap.

**(In Alice's Dream)**

People everywhere were running away. From what? Oh me. Wait me?I tried to ask people what was going on, but they would run off without taking second glance back. I touched my face in wonder then I felt it.

Masquerade's mask…

I tried to pull it of but it wouldn't budge.

**No!**

I saw one person standing in the distance not moving just watching me. I walked closer to see it was Shun. He gave me a cold look. Then started walking away. I tried to run to him, but my feet wouldn't move. I started yelling for him to come back, but my voice wouldn't work…

**(Out of Alice's dream)**

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Alice, Alice?" A voice slurred.

Well they were saying it clearly, but all I hearing was slurs. I opened my eyes to find my ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>(Runo's point of view)<strong>

"We weren't- I wasn't-" Dan and I chorused together.

We looked back at each other blushing furiously. Dan grabbed my hand and started walking to the door while calling over his shoulder,

"I'm kidnapping Runo, we'll be back later."

Then proceed out the door.

"How much of the city have you seen?" He asked me, once we got outside the café and started walking down the side walk.

"Not that much." I answered him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dan's point of view)<strong>

"Then your in luck!" I said, grinning at her.

"Oh yea?" She questioned, looking at me.

I nodded

"Yep, Cause I know all the best places in the City." I smiled then took off running, her lagging behind me.

We went to many places. Two stood out in my mind. Bakugan Interspace naturally.

But the second is a very special place to me. It's kinda like my secret hang out no one knows about, not even the brawlers. I found it while I was exploring one day when we had just moved here.

It was a little grassy clearing up on top of a little cliff with a waterfall over looking it. You had to do a little climbing to get there, but it was worth it just to even catch a glimpse of the view.

"So where is Drago?" Runo asked, over the roaring waterfall as I draped my jacket over her shoulders.

We were still at the clearing just catching up and it was now night.

"At my house, he wasn't feeling very well today." I explained to her, laying down on the cool grass of the night with my head resting on the palms of my hands. I closed my eyes feeling very sleepy at the moment.

Something heavy, but also light was now on my chest. I opened my eyes to see light blue hair. I curl my arm around her waist closing my eyes, once again this time falling asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I've been Busy with school. <strong>

**What did you think?**


End file.
